Snail
The snail drone is a mobile base drone. Its guns and melee slot are empty, it can only level up by scrap ore, and can only gain new weapons by levelling. Although the units must all look the same size to fit the battle grid, the snail is many many times larger than all other drones, filled with rooms, a deck, and an expansive hangar large enough to fit all the drones in the player's group at full drone size. Dr. Sakuma pilots the snail drone. Dor-O Although Dor-O is not one of the two main character drones, he is the most important drone in the entire game, and his partner, Dr. Sakuma, is the most important human in the game, and is the 'adult' of the storyline and in charge of the kids. The story is narrated primarily from inside Dor-O, and every battle is started with Dor-O, where all units are deployed by Dor-O. If Dor-O is destroyed, the group is defeated. Doro is a japanese sound effect for slow, often lazy or silly. Stats SNAIL "High HP & DEF, docks & deploys" tread, MOV 3. MA 000. cannon-only tread unit. cannot customize. deploys and docks. units are fully-healed by docking. weapons: can only equip cannons. LV1-9: ' Snail Gun '(CP+100 RNG2~4), LV10-19: ' Snail Turrets '(CP+130 RNG2~5), LV20-30: ' Huge Snail Gun '(CP+170 RNG2~5 MOV+1) The snail is the only non-customizable unit in the game, and has very poor stats despite not equipping any gear. Non-Hard Mode players might very well think about codebreaking Dor-O defensive gear to keep the game from getting too underhanded. See Manual#Damage Equation for more information on why a 156 defense is not as impressive as an inexperienced player may think. While deploying, snails can deploy independantly of their turn use, so can deploy four units, move, possibly use a card, then deploy four more. Docking a drone can fully-heal that drone without cards, but that drone must also waste two turns of inactivity by entering Dor-O and then being deployed greyed-out, like with a warp pad. For the most part, outside of the first third of the game, it is unwise to use Dor-O as a cannon because his cannon is so weak and his defenses will always be cripplingly low. Enemy snails, however, are very different. A slow MOV doesn't matter when locked in battle, and the battle won't end if an enemy snail dies. Despite the fact that the snail has no way of increasing cannon accuracy or range, the cannon is still powerful and can hit any unit at any time. Despite all other units having better attack capabilities, they may not attack once per turn, and trying to defeat a high-HP cannon user would cause little effect and many enemies attacking that drone. The only unit who can actually fight the snail in the Badlands levels before gaining beam weapons successfully in the heat of battle is the firefly, or rarely, a properly-positioned butterfly. Equippable Weapons Snail's Guns ' Snail Gun '(CP+100 RNG2~4) default, Level 1''' ' ' Snail Turrets (CP+130 '''RNG2~5) Level 10''' ' ' Huge Snail Gun (CP+170 '''RNG2~5 MOV+1) Level 20''' ''' Related Pages and Categories Ground Units, Cannon Units, Tread Units, Special Units, Dr. Sakuma, Field Objects, Badlands 20-29, Badlands 30-39, Equipment <- Drones Category:Ground Units Category:Cannon Units Category:Tread Units Category:Special Units